Polos
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong awalnya berpikir Jaehyun sama polosnya dengan dirinya.


Suatu malam di _dorm_ NCT, tepatnya pukul 11.30 malam, di saat semua _member_ berkumpul di ruang tengah, menonton DVD horror yang disewa Yuta tadi sore dan kebetulan juga besok dan besok lusa mereka tidak ada jadwal apapun sehingga bisa tidur se-larut yang mereka inginkan, Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sejak selesai makan malam tadi terus mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur duluan ya." Ujar Taeyong saat member lain mengajaknya nonton.

"Ah, paling juga hyung takut nonton film horror." Celetuk Haechan. Tapi Taeyong hanya mengabaikannya dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar.

"Tumben tidak ngomel." Gumam Mark.

Jaehyun tahu _mood_ Taeyong sedang buruk, makanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Jaehyun merenung, mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kenapa _mood_ hyung nya itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis, padahal tadi siang ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

 _Tidak mungkin hanya gara-gara Yuta malah menyewa DVD horror dan bukannya animasi kan? Masa sih hanya gara-gara itu?_

 _Atau, apakah terjadi sesuatu di rumahnya?_

Jaehyun masih terus berpikir.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jaehyun pun menyelinap masuk ke kamar Taeyong, dengan hati-hati tentunya, tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, takut kalau-kalau ternyata Taeyong memang sudah tidur.

"Apaan sih Jaehyun?! Menyelinap seperti maling saja!" Taeyong berkata dengan ketus.

Jaehyun terkekeh, lalu mulai berjalan normal ke arah Taeyong setelah menutup pintu. Taeyong hanya menatapnya dengan sinis sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menonton sesuatu di layar ipad-nya.

Jaehyun melepaskan _ear-phone_ dari telinga kiri Taeyong dan memasangkannya ke telinga kirinya sambil berbaring di samping Taeyong. Bukannya menggeserkan badan dan memberikan tempat yang lebih luas untuk Jaehyun, Taeyong malah menendang kaki Jaehyun, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih?" Tukas Jaehyun kesal. Karena tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan lebih berotot dibandingkan tubuh kerempeng Taeyong, Jaehyun pun bisa dengan mudah menggeser Taeyong sehingga ia kini berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Kalau mau tidur di sini, tidur saja di kasur Haechan sana!" Taeyong masih berkata dengan sangat ketus.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa menonton finding dory di ipad-mu dong hyung."

"Nih, ambil saja!" Taeyong menyerahkan ipadnya – lebih tepatnya sih menimpuk perut six pack Jaehyun dengan ipad nya – membuat Jaehyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyuuuung~~ bisa-bisa aku muntah di sini lho! Kau tega sekali memukul perutku."

"Siapa yang memukul?!" Taeyong berkata makin sinis.

Jaehyun menghela napas, lalu mematikan ipad Taeyong.

"Katanya mau nonton?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Jadi tidak seru, soalnya hyung juga tidak nonton. Aku kan ingin menontonnya bersama hyung."

Taeyong mendengus. "Tidak usah sok manja, Jung Jaehyun! Tadi saja saat di tempat rental dvd, kau malah mendukung Yuta."

"Yang lain juga ingin menonton film horror itu, hyung. Dan bukannya kau sudah punya file finding dory di ipad mu?"

"Bukan masalah film nya, tapi _loyalitas_ mu padaku, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Aku loyal padamu, hyung!" Protesnya dengan cepat.

Taeyong menggeleng, matanya yang biasanya selalu berbinar kini terlihat redup. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu lebih memilih member lain dibandingkan aku." Taeyong berkata pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menyamping, sehingga kini Jaehyun hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. _Jadi ini sebabnya?_

Jaehyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taeyong, memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. "Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau kau ini hyung dan dongsaeng favoritku?"

"Dongsaeng apanya?!" Taeyong merenggut kesal, sebagian karena Jaehyun menyebutnya _dongsaeng_ , sebagian lagi karena nafas hangat Jaehyun yang menggelitik tengkuknya, membuat nafasnya tertahan dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, Taeyong benci! Ia benci terus-menerus merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh ini seorang diri, sementara Jaehyun selalu bersikap seperti biasanya, dan Taeyong yakin sekali selama 4 tahun persahabatan mereka ini Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh seperti yang Taeyong rasakan.

Jaehyun mempererat lengannya di perut Taeyong dan menggeserkan tubuhnya semakin rapat, sehingga kini dada bidangnya menempel di punggung Taeyong. Selama beberapa detik, Taeyong lupa kalau ia harus menghirup dan mengembuskan oksigen, tubuhnya membeku ketika ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung Jaehyun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menenangkan sekaligus menegangkan.

"Hyung kan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, makanya terlihat seperti lebih muda dariku. Tapi hyung juga sering bersikap dewasa, terutama ketika aku sangat membutuhkan nasihat dan semangat. Oh, hyung juga sering menyemangatiku dengan tingkah konyol dan senyuman imut hyung. Aduh, aku bicara apa sih? Yah, pokoknya, bagiku hyung itu bisa jadi kakak maupun adik."

Mata Taeyong tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulangkali, berusaha mencegah air matanya agar tidak jatuh, tapi gagal.

 _Kakak atau adik ya?_ Batin-nya. Taeyong tidak pernah menduga, ternyata kakak-adik-zoned ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Hyung yang paling dekat denganku, hyung tahu itu kan? Maaf kalau aku terkesan lebih dekat dengan yang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung, sungguh!"

Taeyong menghela nafas. Bersyukur ia kini memunggungi Jaehyun sehingga Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Winwin akhir-akhir ini! Sejak syuting NCT Life season 4." Taeyong tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia selalu melihat Jaehyun berada di dekat Winwin. Mungkin ia memang egois dan konyol, sebagai leader seharusnya ia tahu kalau _teamwork_ sangatlah penting, dekat dengan semua member NCT 127 sangatlah penting, tapi… Taeyong tidak bisa memberitahu hatinya yang bodoh untuk berhenti merasa cemburu setiap kali Jaehyun telihat lebih dekat dengan member lain dibanding dirinya.

"Itu karena Winwin jadi asistenku di NCT Life. Setelah itu, dia memang jadi lebih nempel padaku."

Jawaban Jaehyun sama sekali tidak membantu! Taeyong malah jadi dibuat lebih kesal karenanya.

"Winwin kan jauh lebih lucu dariku, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan bergumam. "Hmm."

 _Sialan kau Jaehyun!_ Taeyong mengutuk dalam hati.

"Tapi aku lebih suka hyung."

"A-apa?" jantung Taeyong berdebar lebih cepat, rasanya seperti sedang naik hysteria.

"Aku lebih suka aegyo hyung dibanding aegyo-nya Winwin."

"Oh." Gumam Taeyong. _Tentu saja_ , pikirnya. _Kau mengharapkan apa sih sebenarnya, Lee Taeyong? Jaehyun berkata suka padamu?_

Taeyong menghela napas berat lagi, entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya.

Taeyong terkesiap, kaget karena kini wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dekat sekali, sampai-sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Jaehyun terdengar panik. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Tayeong jadi telentang, dan kini ia mengusap lembut sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Taeyong dengan jemari tangannya yang panjang.

"Tadi aku menguap, terus keluar air mata." Taeyong mencari alasan. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya.

"Hyung, kalau kau kesal padaku, bilang saja. Kalau kau marah padaku, marah saja." Jaehyun masih mengusap pipi Taeyong dengan lembut, membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar makin tak karuan.

 _Kalau aku cemburu, bagaimana?_ Taeyong berbisik dalam hatinya.

Seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Taeyong, Jaehyun berkata, "Kalau kau cemburu, bilang saja."

Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar. "Hah? Siapa yang cemburu?!"

"Kau, hyung." Jawab Jaehyun santai. "Kau tadi bertanya kalau aku cemburu bagaimana?"

Mata Taeyong yang sudah lebar semakin membelalak lebar lagi. Oh, sial! Rupanya tadi dia menyuarakan pikirannya.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Kau terlihat lucu sekali, hyung."

Wajah Taeyong terasa panas. Ia malu. Benar-benar merasa malu.

"Kau sangat polos, hyung. Mengingatkanku pada teman-teman masa kecilku dulu. Sering ngambek kalau aku malah main dengan teman yang lain, yang baru."

Wajah Taeyong memang masih merona, tapi kini bukan lagi karena malu, tapi jengkel. _Sialan kau Jung Jaehyun! Menyamakanku dengan anak kecil! Kau ini memang bodoh dan tidak peka ya?!_ Taeyong terus menggumam kesal di dalam hatinya.

Jaehyun berhenti mengelus pipi Taeyong, sebagai gantinya kini ia membaringkan kepalanya di dada Taeyong sambil memeluk Taeyong dengan erat. "Hyung, kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu. Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku terlalu dekat dengan Winwin, Yuta hyung, atau yang lainnya, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat mereka lagi di balik kamera."

Taeyong mendesah. Jaehyun memang paling pandai memerangkap rasa bersalah pada diri Taeyong, membuat Taeyong jadi merasa seperti seorang _bad guy, bad leader._

Taeyong mengelus rambut Jaehyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku kekanakan ya, Jae?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, dan tidak."

"Apa sih? Ambigu sekali!" Taeyong menjewer telinga Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun nyengir lebar. "Iya sih hyung, agak kekanakan. Tapi aku suka kok. Sifat hyung yang posesif seperti ini."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Jaehyun juga paling pandai berkata manis! Jantung Taeyong jadi berdebar kencang lagi dibuatnya.

"Hyung, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu."

Tentu saja, karena Jaehyun kan memang sedang menempelkan pipinya di dada Taeyong.

"Kepalaku berat ya, hyung? Jantungmu jadi memompa darah lebih cepat." Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taeyong dengan polos.

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, bersyukur dengan kepolosan – atau kebodohan – Jaehyun menyangkut perasaan orang lain.

Jaehyun memang jenius dalam hal pelajaran di sekolah. Ia juga terlihat "dewasa" dan tahu masalah-masalah "dewasa". Tapi, sebenarnya Jung Jaehyun itu masih sangat polos.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Memang berat."

"Ya sudah, hyung saja yang berbaring di dadaku. Hyung tidak berat kok."

Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar saat Jaehyun menariknya dan menekan kepalanya hingga menempel di dadanya yang berotot itu. Jaehyun memang terlihat menggemaskan, lesung pipi yang lucu dan senyum menawan yang terlihat polos, tapi tubuhnya memang terlihat sangat dewasa dan manly. Tayeong tahu – dan diam diam menyukai – tubuh Jaehyun yang kekar. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat Jaehyun memeluknya seperti ini. Taeyong jadi merasa aman terlindungi.

"Hyung ngantuk?"

Tayeong mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Mau aku nyanyikan lagu?"

"Boleh." Taeyong tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Jaehyun lebih erat dan membuat kepalanya lebih nyaman di dada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pun mulai bernyanyi dengan lembut. Taeyong selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat Jaehyun memanjakannya.

Jaehyun menyanyikan lagu barat, Taeyong tidak hafal apa judulnya. Mungkin lagu zaman dulu, Taeyong pikir. Ia juga tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris sehingga ia tidak tahu apa arti liriknya. Biar sajalah, yang penting suara Jaehyun sangat merdu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, _Jaehyun-lah_ yang saat ini meninabobokannya. Taeyong tersenyum semakin lebar.

Setelah beberapa menit, nafas Taeyong mulai teratur, mulai terlarut ke alam mimpi.

Jaehyun masih terus bernyanyi pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. Ia selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana Taeyong mempercayakan dirinya pada Jaehyun, membiarkannya melindunginya, dan menyayanginya seperti ini.

Jujur saja, Jaehyun memang suka melihat Taeyong yang terlihat kharismatik dan dominan seperti yang terlihat di atas panggung dan di video klip, tapi ia jauh lebih menyukai Taeyong apa adanya, seperti yang selalu Taeyong tampilkan sehari-hari, lembut, lucu, kekanakan, dan tentu saja menggemaskan. Jaehyun benar-benar gemas sekali karena Taeyong nya ini sangat menggemaskan!

Taeyong nya? Iya, Taeyong nya.

Entah sejak kapan Jaehyun diam-diam menyukai Taeyong lebih dari sekedar rasa suka sebagai seorang teman dekat. Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak mungkin mengutarakan perasaannya ini secara langsung karena ia tahu Taeyong tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Pengecut memang. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut kalau Taeyong jadi menjauhinya. Yeah, alasan klise. Tapi kalau kalian ada di posisi Jaehyun, mungkin kalian tidak akan menganggapnya klise.

Bagi Jaehyun, Taeyong itu sangat lugu. Di usia Jaehyun yang sudah bisa dibilang "legal" ini, tentu saja Jaehyun tidak sepolos yang terlihat dari luar. Ada saat-saat di mana ia ingin sekali mencium bibir tipis Taeyong yang merona merah dan terlihat cantik sekali ketika mengomelinya. Jaehyun sering sekali berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar garis "pertemanan".

Taeyong itu lugu, oleh karena itulah Jaehyun juga bersikap lugu padanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Taeyong takut.

Jaehyun bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Taeyong bisa membaca isi kepala Jaehyun? Pasti Taeyong akan berlari ketakutan!

Lihat saja saat ini, pikiran Jaehyun sudah melantur ke mana-mana. Salahkan Tayeong yang telihat menggemaskan, bahkan dalam tidurnya!

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa mengecup puncak kepala Taeyong. Sejujurnya, saat Taeyong menangis tadi, Jaehyun berharap Taeyong akan mengatakan kalau ia cemburu "lebih dari sekedar cemburu pada teman". Jaehyun memancing Taeyong dengan perkataan "sok lugu-nya" tapi tidak berhasil. Jaehyun jadi berpikir, apa lain kali sebaiknya dia memberikan "kode" secara lebih blak-blakkan dan manly ya? Tidak usah sok polos. Dirinya kan memang tidak polos. Tidak seperti Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tapi bagaimana kalau Taeyong hyung jadi menjauhiku?"

Dilemma memang. Jaehyun yakin, selain dirinya, banyak kok remaja di luar sana yang merasakan perasaan seperti yang ia rasakan ini. Dilemma saat menyukai teman baik. Ingin lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi terlalu takut kalau-kalau ditolak dan malah menghancurkan pertemanannya.

Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong itu sangat memesona.

Ia juga tahu, Yuta dan Johnny diam-diam menyukai Taeyong lebih dari sekedar teman.

Kalau ia kalah cepat, bagaimana?

Jaehyun tidak ingin melihat Taeyong bersama orang lain!

"Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Jaehyun menegang saat ia mendengar bisikan samar Taeyong. Jaehyun menyibakkan poni Taeyong. Mata Taeyong terpejam.

Mimpi ya? Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia senang. Meskipun Tayeong mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam mimpinya, Jaehyun tetap senang.

Orang bilang, mimpi itu manifestasi berbagai macam hal. Bisa keinginan, ketakutan, hal-hal yang berusaha dilupakan dan ditekan dari alam sadar sehingga terbawa dan tersimpan di alam bawah sadar.

Jadi, boleh kan kalau Jaehyun berharap?

Jaehyun tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi mengecupi kepala Taeyong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ia bertekad, mulai besok, saat Taeyong bangun nanti, ia akan mulai lebih jujur pada Taeyong, dan pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jaehyun akan menjadi lebih berani dan tidak berpura-pura lagi.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepala Taeyong perlahan dan membaringkannya di bantal, di samping Jaehyun. Lama-lama dada Jaehyun terasa pegal dibuatnya, selain itu…dengan posisi mereka seperti saat ini, Jaehyun jadi bisa mengecup kening Taeyong, hidung Taeyong, pipi Taeyong , dagu Taeyong, dan… bibir Taeyong.

Ya, Jaehyun memang tidak polos. Dia sudah sering mencuri ciuman di bibir Taeyong seperti ini tiap kali Taeyong tidur di sampingnya.

Taeyong menggeliat. Jaehyun cepat-cepat membaringkan kepalanya di bantal dan pura-pura tidur.

Taeyong mengusap bibirnya. "Ih, basah. Aku ngiler ya?"

Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum. _Ya ampuuun, Taeyong hyung lucu sekali sih?!_ Batin-nya senang.

"Jae, sudah tidur?" Taeyong menyentuh pipi Jaehyun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Jaehyun memejamkan mata dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar nafasnya terlihat teratur. Jangan sampai Taeyong tahu kalau ia hanya pura-pura tidur!

Tiba-tiba saja, Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan! Taeyong hyung menciumku!

Kontan Jaehyun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, membuat Taeyong terkesiap, kaget setengah hidup.

"J-Jae… i-itu…"

"Hyung, kau… menciumku?"

"Tidak. Itu…" Taeyong menunduk.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun duduk dan langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

"J-Jae…"

"Hyung, lakukan lagi!"

"Hah?"

"Cium aku lagi!" Jaehyun bersorak riang. Matanya berbinar dan senyumannya mengembang.

"Kau serius?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Mmm. Akhirnya aku bisa mencium hyung saat hyung bangun."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Hehehe, sebenarnya, aku sering lho mencium hyung diam-diam saat hyung tidur. Tadi juga aku mencium hyung."

"APA? Ke-kenapa?"

Jaehyun nyengir semakin lebar. "Kalau aku bilang aku suka hyung, bagaimana?"

Awalnya, Jaehyun memang takut mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, tapi melihat sinyal yang diberikan Taeyong dengan sangat jelas seperti tadi membuat kepercayaan diri Jaehyun melonjak.

Ia yakin Taeyong juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau…. menyukaiku, Jae?

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmm."

"Lebih dari sekedar teman?" Mata Taeyong yang imut membulat menggemaskan. Suara Taeyong yang lembut juga membuat dada Jaehyun mendesir.

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi. "Hmmm."

"Ya ampun!" Taeyong memekik. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa tidak bisa, hyung?"

"Aku…aku kan.. aku hanya Lee Taeyong. Kupikir aku akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan sedih, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Hyung, kau ini tidak PD sekali sih."

"Kau itu… terlalu perfect, Jae. Aku hanya begini-begini saja. Aku tidak selucu Winwin, tidak se-cantik Yuta, tidak se-baik Taeil hyung, tidak se-menyenangkan Haechan dan Mark."

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi aku suka hyung. Aku hanya menyukai hyung. Menurutku… hyung perfect, kok."

"Kau menggombal, Jae! Tapi aku senang." Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Pengakuan kita kok tidak ada romantis-romantisnya ya hyung?"

Tayeong mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ulangi saja lagi besok. Bawakan aku cokelat yang banyak!"

"Hyuuung…." Jaehyun merengek.

Tayeong terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby Jaehyun dengan gemas. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Bukan, hyung. Sakit tau!"

Taeyong tertawa, lalu mengecup bibir Jaehyun dengan singkat.

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Hyung, kau ternyata nakal juga."

Jaehyun langsung membawa Taeyong berbaring lagi, dan kini ia memerangkap Taeyong di antara kedua lengan kekarnya. Wajahnya semakin turun, turun, dan turun mendekati wajah Taeyong. Taeyong sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi, menanti ciuman Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tadinya memang ingin langsung mengklaim bibir Taeyong dengan ganas, tapi ekspresi lucu Taeyong saat ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa?" Taeyong membuka matanya. "Jangan bilang kau hanya mengerjaiku!" Matanya memancarkan ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerjaimu soal perasaanku, hyung? Kalau soal ciuman sih mungkin saja. Hehehe, tadinya aku mau langsung menciummu, tapi kau terlihat menggemaskan, aku jadi tidak tega untuk menggigit bibirmu dan mengacak-acak rambutmu."

Taeyong berdecak kesal, dan tanpa peringatan apapun langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun dan menariknya mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam desahan hangat dan lembut.

Jaehyun meremas pinggang Taeyong dan melumat bibir Taeyong semakin dalam. Dadanya bergemuruh, rasanya seperti ada jutaan kembang api yang meletus. Sungguh, ia tidak bohong! Awalnya ia juga merasa kalimat itu sangat cheesy dan berlebihan, tapi kini saat merasakannya sendiri secara langsung, kalimat-kalimat cheesy yang ada di novel-novel dan film itu ternyata ada benarnya juga.

Saat ciuman mereka semakin panas, tiba-tiba saja ada ketukan di pintu. "Hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Haechan!

Haechan, roommate-nya itu kini membuka pintu!

Cepat-cepat Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. Mana mungkin Taeyong bisa pura-pura tidur di hadapan Haechan sekarang! Bibir Taeyong bengkak dan nafasnya juga memburu.

"Lho, ada Jaehyun hyung? Kupikir hyung sudah tidur di kamar hyung sendiri. Menginap rupanya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan terkekeh.

Haechan duduk di tempat tidurnya yang terpisahkan dari tempat tidur Taeyong oleh sebuah meja kecil dan lampu meja.

"Taeyong hyung tidak kepanasan apa tidur seperti itu?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Taeyong hyung kan takut hantu."

Haechan menyipit, curiga. "Jaehyun hyung, kenapa bibirmu terlihat bengkak? Rambutmu juga acak-acakkan?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Dijambak Taeyong hyung. Dia kalau sedang tidur ternyata ganas juga."

Di balik selimut, Taeyong mengutuki Jaehyun. Tentu saja tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Haechan menguap. "Hyung mau tidur di ranjangku tidak? Biar aku di kamar hyung saja."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Boleh."

Haechan pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tapi, sebelum menutup pintu, si maknae itu berkata jahil. "Taeyong hyung, aku tahu kok kau pura-pura tidur. Selamat membuat bibir kalian semakin bengkak ya!" Pintu pun tertutup. Taeyong bisa mendengar suara tawa Haechan semakin menjauh.

"Ya ampuuun!" Taeyong menurukan selimut dari kepalanya.

Jaehyun nyengir. "Kita ketahuan, hyung."

"Ternyata Haechan tidak sepolos yang kukira!"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Polos apanya si maknae itu?!"

Taeyong mendelik kesal. "Kau juga tidak polos!"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kau satu-satunya yang polos di sini hyung." Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dari samping seperti memeluk guling. "Mau kubuat tidak polos lagi, hyung?"

Taeyong mencubit pipi Jaehyun. "Jangan nakal, Jae!"

"Kalau dibilang jangan, aku malah jadi semakin ingin."

Taeyong menguap. "Ngantuk. Besok lagi kita bicaranya."

Jaehyun mengecup kening Taeyong dengan lembut. "Oke, hyung."

"Besok ajak aku kencan, Jae."

Jaehyun nyengir. "Besok dan besok lusa, kita kencan sepuasnya hyung! Mumpung tidak ada jadwal."

Taeyong mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin makan kue cokelat dan es krim yang banyak."

"Kencan yang polos." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Dan manis."

"Memangnya kencan yang tidak polos seperti apa?"

Jaehyun tertawa, menarik Taeyong semakin erat ke dalam dekapannya. "Nanti hyung. Akan kutunjukkan padamu nanti. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Sudah larut malam. Nanti matamu yang indah jadi seperti mata panda."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Selamat tidur, Jae. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Taeyong hyung."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah merasa se-bahagia ini sebelumnya.

Catatan Author : Hallo! Author baru di sini! ^^

Mungkin cerita ini akan ada epilog nya, mungkin juga tidak. Hehehe.

Kalau ada epilognya, mungkin rating nya berubah? Hahaha, entahlah.

Makasih ya udah baca. ^^


End file.
